Mortal Kombat, the Third Tournament
by lone-apprentice
Summary: Everyone is summoned into yet another tournament with the Outworld. LK/K & S/J.


1 Mortal Kombat, the Third Tournament – Chapter one  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mortal Kombat characters, or the names of the attacks/attributes wherewith.  
  
  
  
Note: I've been dieing to do an MK fic, ever since I've started reading ClaccisCowboy's MKZ (Which I highly recommend). This won't be anything like it, only MK characters, but it will have a third tournament, as the title explains. But now, on with the show…  
  
  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
A lonely beach finds a single person sitting cross-legged on the sand, in deep meditation. His black hair and equally black eyes, his body frame and his features are but a silhouette against the setting sun. He utters not a sound, as he lets his mind drift, off to far away places and yet at the same time, closer to him than he's ever been. Abruptly, as if he'd never started his meditation, he opens his eyes, and stands, stretching from the long sit in the fixed position. As he pops his back, someone else walks out onto the beach to join him. "Lou, are you finished yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Katana, I'm through." Lou Kang walks over to Katana and gives her a slight hug, before they turn and head back to their house. Just as they are about to enter their door, an explosion sounds behind them, causing the both of them to start with shock. They spin around instinctively, beholding the source of the crash. A lone figure, draped in folds of black material, stands; head down, on the beach. Without lifting his head, he raises his arm, points at the astonished pair, and tosses a single scroll at their feet. Then, without uttering a sound, he is gone, vanished into the setting sun.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Many years have passed since the last tournament of Mortal Kombat. The Outworld has subsided, causing no trouble, and everyone is living in peace. Lou Kang, along with Katana has settled down for themselves, living alone on a beach. Sonya has gone back to the armed forces, along with her trusted partner Jax. And finally, there is Raiden. At last word he had become an elder god. Well, he's found a way to be with humans again, defying the other elder gods, and making a deal with them, he regained his mortal body, and powers, in exchange for attempts of peace with Outworld. So, all is apparently in good order, but that's all about to change.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Jax, give me some backup." Sonya radioed her partner, as she discovered that she would indeed need help in her situation. She had found her way into a base for smuggling, being used by the very organization that she and Jax were currently hunting.  
  
"Ten-four, Sonya, on my way." Jax signaled back. Sonya waited for about three minuets, giving Jax and his team time to near, before she made herself known. No one was to be spared, so she madly dashed out from behind a crate, machine guns blazing, emptying countless rounds of ammunition into the poor souls who didn't even have time to ready themselves. The few who remained alive, prepared their guns, before shooting as Sonya from a safe location. Sonya retreated to her crate, seeing as how her rampage was officially over when return fire was ensued. About that time, Jax burst through the twin doors in the side of the warehouse, along with seven other men, all ready to kill. The enemy, seeing themselves outnumbered, immediately dropped their weapons, and placed their hands atop their heads. Sonya emerged from her crate, went to Jax's side, and joined him in arresting the smugglers.  
  
"Thanks Jax, it would have taken me a while to do this on my own." This was Sonya's way of showing appreciation, actually saying 'thank you', then adding a tidbit about how she could have done it by herself, only with a bit more difficulty or slower. At least it was a huge improvement from the old Sonya Blade.  
  
"Yeah Sonya, you're welcome." Jax had learned that Sonya was actually grateful, and he accepted her thanks with no sweat. So, for the rest of the hour, the team of Special Forces gathered up the bad guys and loaded them into the truck that was waiting for them. From there, it was none of their business. Sonya and Jax headed back to their barracks, and prepared for bed. It had been a long day, and they were quite tired. After showers, the two settled down on their couch to watch TV for a while. Surely, just as the good part of a show was about to come on, there was a knock at the door. Jax got up to answer it, and when he opened the door, found no one. He looked around, confused for a little while longer, before he spotted a scroll on the step of his porch. He picked up, and went inside.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Emperor Shin, please, reconsider my offer. What use is it to still struggle against the realm of the mortals?" Raiden asked the new emperor of Outworld, Shin.  
  
"Lord Raiden, I appreciate your consideration concerning the affairs of Outworld, but I assure you, we are fine. It is in our history to war with the human's realm." Emperor Shin was a very large fellow, about nine feet in height to be exact. He wore a gold suit of chain mail armor, along with a silver sword at his side. He had brilliant white hair (not unlike Raiden's), which flowed to his shoulders. His heavy body generated a loud thump on the floor when he stepped, and wood only amplified the effect. He controlled the dark forces that Shao Kahn had as well, and he was a far greater master of them then the previous emperor.  
  
"Very well. I bid you farewell then, for now." Raiden said, before he stood, and vanished in a brilliant flash of sheer electricity.  
  
"Lord Raiden, you are such a fool. Outworld will always be at war with the realm of earth, and very soon, you all shall witness a new reign of terror, as not even Show Kahn could produce. My plans are almost complete, my new generals are readying for the tournament, and we will prevail!" Emperor Shin, laughing like mad, said to no one as he turned and walked into his chambers.  
  
  
  
Post Note: What y'all think? Like it? Don't like it? The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, Keep it real, people! 


End file.
